In the existing world of tools many different types of cutting tools are available. One of these cutting tools is a box cutting tool or an Exacto knife. The knife portion in the box cutting knife is sufficiently sharp such that the knife will easily cut through material. Therefore, many carpenters and tool users mark where the material is to be cut before using the Exacto knife to cut the material. Also, when using such a knife to open boxes, a writing instrument is useful to input markings on the box regarding the contents of the box. Thus, the user must keep a pen or marker nearby when using a box cutting knife. Although box cutting knives are very popular, the knife blade is very sharp and therefore dangerous. Box cutting knives have a knife switch on the top of the body which slides between an extended and a retracted position. When the knife switch is in the retracted position, the knife itself is contained within the body of the tool. However, when the user wants to use the knife, he or she pushes the knife switch forward to the extended position, whereby the knife extends out a front slot. Box cutting knives do not have a safety mechanism which automatically causes the knife to retract within the body of the cutting tool when not in use. Thus, a user ma) easily cut herself if not paying attention to the knife blade.